Times of Pranking
by Jazz's Daughter
Summary: This is my first story. I will say this out here for the first chapter: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Please, no slash or romance. Rated like it is for cybertronian swearing. Sorry if the first chapter stinks, but my writing muse vanished halfway through. It has too many charachtors to list, but in here, you get to meet my OC, Kim. She is based off my muse. ENJOY!


**Life With The 'Bots**

As I walked through the base, I heard Ratchet in the medbay screaming at someone. I figured it was Sideswipe and Sunny, but then they went racing past chased by Prowl. I sighed, shook my head, and walked into the medbay. That's when I realized that this was possibly the worst time to do that.

Ratchet had just dropped a wrench on his foot when I walked in, and it was evident why. Someone had put a ton of Saran wrap up all around the room. His tools were covered, and the walls and floors were covered in bubble wrap. Ratchet was screaming at Ironhide, who had barely missed shooting young Bumblebee out of fright. Bumblebee was in the only corner without bubble wrap and had a big blast mark just above his head.

The one thing missing was a big explosion from Wheeljack. Then, just as I thought that, I heard a big boom. Wheeljack walked in a little while later. He was missing one of the fins on the side of his head, and his arm was gone. Almost all his paint was removed, and he had sticks in his armor. "Wheeljack!" I yelled.

He looked kind of embarrassed. "I was only trying to water the plant…"

"Yah mean the plant that you dropped a water-sensitive bomb into?"

"Uhhhh, yeah." At that he cringed. I told him to go to the med-berth. He went, looking very nervous. Ratchet walked up with a wrench in hand.

"Time for you to leave, Diamond."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Cause I said. Go bug the twins. They're in the brig."

"Ok!"

A few minutes later, I was at the brig. Sunny looked up just as I squeezed through the bars. "What, Squishy?"

"What'd I tell you 'bout calling me Squishy?"

"Sorry."

"No you're not. I can tell."

"Right, Right"

"Don't forget it again. Bye."

"Is that really all you're gonna say?"

"Yup."

And with that, I left to try to find Prowl. Luckily, I ran into him. Literally! I ran smack dab into his foot. Holding my nose, I looked up at him. "Well, that hurt"

"Diamond? Sorry, I did not see you."

"Its alright. I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted a ride."

And with that I climbed onto his foot. He looked down at me. "Are you sure you would rather ride there instead of me transforming?"

"Yep!"

And with that we were off. He made sure to step as gently as possible, until the twins raced past, having escaped from the brig. He raced after them, having forgotten about me. I held on, remembering when Ratchet did this with me on his shoulder.

Of course, how I got on there, no one would ever know but me. That day, I had learned how to hold on for my life. As he raced after them, I started wondering what I would learn today. Thats when Prowl started sliding around. I looked down and realized the floor was slick with oil. I remembered that by placing a single foot on the ground, i could make the 'bots slide in one direction. I stuck out my foot, and steered him after the twins. A few minutes later, they ran out of oil.

Prowl caught them, and then remembered i was on his foot. He had me climb off so he could take them to the brig, but i followed him. The bars of the brig had been bent up so bad that there was enough room for MEGATRON to get through. I gaped in shock and turned to Prowl, seeing him freeze. As I turned to him, I noticed the twitch in his eye. Five seconds later, the SIC slowly fell back. Straight towards me. I took off running, wondering how I had gotten behind him in the first place. Luckily the twins caught him so Ratchet couldn't whack us with wrenches.

I walked over to the bars to see how bad it was. Three of the bars were bent past repair, one was missing, and two were broken. I walked off to find Ratchet and the minibots. Ratchet and the mini-bots were in the rec-room, properly labeled as The Wreck-Room. As I walked in, "Dark Horse" started playing. I glared at Jazz, who laughed. Then I walked over to Ratchet. "Ratchet…"

"It's Prowl, isn't it?"

"In the brig." And with that, he left. I walked over to the minibots to tell them about the brig. After they heard the news, they left. I noticed how quiet it was in the room and that everyone was trying to hide something. I saw it anyways.

Thats when I noticed the T.V..

"WHOEVER BROKE THE TV BETTER START RUNNIN!"

Jazz leapt up and raced out. He was followed by Bumblebee and Ironhide. I raced after them faster than a normal human.

"RUN!" Jazz and Bee yelled.

"YOU TWO GLITCHES GET BACK HERE!" Ratchet yelled, throwing wrenches after them while dragging along Prowl.

I ducked into a crevasse that was very conveniently placed right beside me. As I did, I heard a wrench land right where i was. I looked out to find that it had landed on the balloon full of red paint. To me, it looked like he had hit a human, and said human had exploded. Ratchet started freaking out, so I just went farther back to where he could not see me.

As I was waiting for him to figure out it was paint, I noticed the crevasse went farther back. I started following it, now distracted from Ratchet. Along the way, I got covered in some sort of white dust from the top of it, and cobwebs all over my face. As I went farther in, the cobwebs started getting thicker, so I started going back.

As I emerged, I noticed Ratchet with his face in his hands. I walked up to him, not realizing I had some of the red paint on my face. He looked up and noticed me. I watched as his eyes grew huge. "G-G-GHOST!"

I looked at him I remembered that I probably DID look like a ghost, what with the white powder, cobwebs, and red paint. He slowly backed up until I looked at him with sad eyes. Thats when he stopped. He almost put his hand down for me to climb on, but then remembered the stories I had told about ghosts, and mentioned for me to follow him.

I followed him, knowing we would end up being seen by one of the others. As we went, Ratchet kept looking back at me, appearing to be checking to make sure I was still there. We soon reached Optimus's office. Ratchet knocked and waited for the door to open. I stood quietly out of sight from the rest of the 'bots. When the door opened, Ratchet entered with me following along.

Optimus was sitting at his desk, messing around with the giant paper airplane I had made him. He put it down when he saw it was Ratchet that had walked in. "How may I help you, Ratchet?"

At that, Ratchet broke down crying. "I-I-I SQUISHED HER!"

Optimus looked up, surprised. "Squished who?"

Ratchet was crying too hard to answer by that time, so he just pointed to me. Optimus did a double-take, having just noticed me. He let out a very girly shriek, and I almost blew my cover. I slowly looked up at him with sad eyes. He noticed and reached his hand down to me. I pretended to take one step then go flying back to my original spot. He looked confused until he realised that I was standing in the same spot that i had been in the only other time I had to come in.

He leaned over and whispered something to Ratchet, who motioned for me to follow and then walked out the door on the other side of the room. I tried to follow, but was actually pushed back. I tried again and was pushed back again. I turned around and tried the other direction. This time I made it. I walked around to where Rachet was, and he looked down, shocked. I looked up at him, making sure to keep my feelings to myself, supposing that ghouls did not do expressions.  
He visibly shuddered, obviously disgusted by the big manga eyes i had learned to do. I worked on making them slightly bigger when he turned around. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker cane racing around the corner, obviously looking for me. They spotted me and screeched to a stop. "What happened to her, Ratchet?"

That got Ratchet sobbing again. The twins looked at me and noticed the paint, the dust, and the cobwebs. They walked over to Ratchet, and they had a whispered conversation. Right at the end, the twins eyes went huge. "A WHAT?!"

He nodded and they immediately walked over. "Diamond, We are sorry for all those pranks we pulled on you. We are also sorry for causing you so much trouble." I almost blew my cover to laugh in their faces about them being pranked, but i simply nodded That's when Megatron appeared.

* * *

A/N:This is my first story. ^_^ All good reviews please. I worked for a LONG time on this. Please point out any mistakes you see and give me ideas for pranks on the cons! If I get enough reviews, I will make a truth or dare, and maybe even write a story that one of yall wants. No slash or romance please.


End file.
